


A Helping Hand

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Jori Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade wants to get something meaningful for Beck's Birthday but she's having a little trouble. Usually when things go wrong there is one person who would help in a heartbeat. She wondered if asking for Tori's help was worth it, but for Beck, anything was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Jade burst through the doors of Hollywood Arts and walked straight for the one person she hated to admit she went for help more often than not. Tori stood at her locker, picking out the books she would need for class. Trina stood next to her, yapping away.

"Vega!" Jade yelled, striding over to them. Trina went wide eyed and hid behind Tori's open locker door.

"What does she want me for?" Trina asked her sister worriedly. Tori wondered how her sister could possibly be that conceded. Did she wake up every morning believing the world to revolve around her? She looked at Trina and decided, yes, yes she did.

"When does she ever call you Vega? When does she ever call you by your name at all?" Tori questioned, looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. Jade reached them and slammed Tori's locker shut as she was in the process of switching books from her bag to put in her locker.

"Vega," Jade greeted; stern and stiff as always. Tori looked up with a frown from her position by her bag while Trina took the opportunity to leave.

"I was still using that," Tori stated, standing up to give the goth her best glare. Jade waved her away. Tori had begun to challenge Jade, something Jade saw as possibly entertaining at some times and completely annoying at others. Right now it was slightly annoying.

"Listen Vega, I'm trying to think of something to give Beck for his Birthday," she explained.

"I thought you don't like Birthdays?" Tori pointed out. Jade looked annoyed.

"Not mine and not the concept of another day closer to not breathing anymore but its Beck we're talking about," she replied, her tone irritated but firm.

"At least you're trying for something more than a can of lemonade," Tori muttered under her breath.

"What?" Jade asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing," Tori responded, looking away. Jade let it go grudgingly. She had been trying to be nicer to Tori since the Platinum Music Awards. Tori knew she was making the effort so she put up with her bossy days and enjoyed the days when Jade was a little less ganky.

"Well, how should I know what to get him? He's your boyfriend, shouldn't you know?" Tori demanded. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking you to get him something I'm asking advice. You know, a suggestion or two to help me think of ideas," she snapped. Tori put both hands on her hips, her frown deepening as she thought.

"What does he like? And don't say anything about a Rottweiler," Tori replied. Jade leaned on one leg and fell silent.

"He likes fixing cars but I know nothing about tools so that's out. He loves acting of course," she began. Tori's eyes lit up and she smacked Jade's arm repeatedly in excitement. Jade gave her a pointed look and shook her head.

"Don't touch me," she grumbled.

"I got it! I got it!" Tori exclaimed, ignoring her.

"Well spit it out," Jade told her, her irritation increasing. Tori grabbed the goth by the wrist and dragged her down the hall.

"What are you doing Vega?" she demanded but allowed Tori to lead the way.

"We're going to Sikowitz," she replied, her cheerful tone confident.

"Sikowitz? That man is rarely in his right mind. What makes you think he'll be of any help?" she questioned.

"Because, think about it. Sikowitz knows a lot of people and his friends know a lot of people. Maybe he could find Beck a spot in a movie or something," Tori finally explained. Jade looked at Tori, hating to admit she had a point. Tori could see it in her eyes anyway and smiled her bright smile. They entered Sikowitz's room and he turned to greet them.

"Ah, my polar opposite students; what can I do for you?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air. Jade pulled her hand from Tori's grip and crossed her arms. Tori ran forward.

"Sikowitz, is any of your friends in need of a teenage boy for a movie?" she asked. Sikowitz raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her questionably.

"I believe so, why?" he inquired, crossing his arms and resting his chin on his fist.

"I was thinking we could surprise Beck with a role for his Birthday," Tori explained. Sikowitz paced across the mini stage and then turned on his bare feet to face the girls again.

"You have come at the right time girls. My friend's friend is looking for just the thing. I'll contact him and let you know when you come in for class," he told them. Tori cheered and thanked him. Jade only allowed a smile.

"Don't mention it. God knows I've gotten you into…sometimes dangerous situations…anywho, see you girls later!" he exclaimed, waving. Tori walked to the door and Jade held it open. They walked out into the hall, Jade uncharacteristically quiet. Tori walked along next to her, proud, with a bounce in her step.

"Thanks Vega," Jade said hurriedly. Tori looked at her with a soft smile.

"You're welcome," she replied, knowing it was enough just to hear the normally uncaring teen show her gratitude. Jade glanced at Tori out of the corner of her eyes and her small smile dipped into a frown.

"Don't think I'll treat you any different," she ground out, snapping back into her usual attitude easily. Tori only smiled wider and shrugged.

"I know, I wouldn't have it any other way," she admitted. Jade looked at her funny.

"Whatever," Jade uttered, done with the conversation. The bell rang and she walked off without another word. Tori shook her head and watched her go. She turned down a different hall to continue on to her next class. By the time Sikowitz's class came along, Tori was pumped again. Jade walked in with Beck and they took their seats in the back. Tori took hers in the front. Sikowitz jumped in front of them and clapped his hands.

"Ok class, I am going to open today's lesson with an announcement. Tomorrow is Saturday and besides it being a weekend to frolic and go out, it is also Beck's Birthday!" he exclaimed. Everyone broke into various happy Birthdays to Beck while he smiled and thanked them.

"And it would be my honor to tell him that one of his presents includes an automatic spot on a movie that is planned to be a sequel, so that means he will be needed in two movies!" Sikowitz stated. Everyone clapped and Beck grinned.

"Should I be thanking you?" he asked his eccentric teacher. Sikowitz shook his head and looked at Jade. Beck looked at her too and she smiled, a genuine smile only ever directed at him.

"I thought you didn't like Birthdays?" he questioned. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Not mine mostly but for you, I can make an exception," she replied. He hugged her.

"Thanks babe," he replied. Jade hesitated but continued.

"Don't just thank me. I had a little help from Vega," she admitted, her voice low so no one could hear her. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and she slapped his arm.

"Don't give me that look," she snapped. He raised his hands innocently and said nothing. The class slowly got back on track and in no time it was time for lunch. The group got their food and sat down at their table at the Asphalt Café. Beck slung his arm over Jade's shoulder and smiled. Tori sat next to them with a happy smile of her own.

"So Tori, Jade tells me she had help," Beck suddenly told her quietly. Jade wouldn't be happy if the others heard him. He was lucky Andre, Robbie, and Cat were fighting over something at the moment. Jade looked up at him when he spoke. Tori glanced at him and then looked at Jade.

"Yeah, well you know me. I like to help out," she replied.

"Too much sometimes," Jade threw in. Beck looked at her.

"Be nice, she helped you," he told her, his voice far from reprimanding. He didn't have to put any force behind his words for her to comply. He was the only one who had the gift of making her listen.

"Yeah, stop bringing it up," she responded, looking away.

"She might not want to say it but thank you Tori. This means a lot to me," he told her sincerely. Tori put a hand on his arm and smiled.

"No problem, I have a feeling she's grateful too," she replied. Tori looked at Jade who was already looking at her. Her eyes gazed at Tori with a look she hadn't seen before. It was one of complete honesty and gratitude. Tori smiled softly and Jade looked away, Tori going back to her food. Beck looked from one girl to the other, trying to understand the strange understanding that briefly passed between them. Jade hadn't yelled at Tori for what she said and instead, Tori had gotten away with it with only quiet compliancy from Jade. He knew he was the only one Jade would allow to do that but maybe a true friendship wasn't so hard between the two girls. Beck held Jade tightly and kissed her forehead. She smirked at him and pulled him closer for a proper kiss. When they pulled away, they inserted themselves in the new conversation at hand. Their day continued as it usually did but between the three, something had changed for the better.


End file.
